


La dama dannata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Sad, Wolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia ha partecipato al: XIV Challenge Raynor’s Hall.https://raynorshall.wordpress.com/2017/02/17/xiv-challenge-raynors-hall/comment-page-1/#comment-380





	1. Chapter 1

_La luce del tramonto illuminava la figura della bambina e rendeva rossa la superficie del mare. Le onde s’infrangevano contro la sabbia, schizzando spuma resa aranciata dalla luce. Anche il cielo era vermiglio e le nuvole avevano tinte color sangue._

_I piedini minuti di una bambina, ignudi, affondavano nella sabbia scura, che le aderivano alla pelle. Il respiro della piccola era coperto dal rumore del mare, si udiva in lontananza il verso dei gabbiani._

_La bambina si mise a correre, la corona di fiori candidi che aveva sul capo cadde per terra. I suoi capelli mori brillavano di riflessi carmini e dorati, tra le lisce ciocche svettavano delle treccine._

_Allungò un braccio davanti a sé, le dita nivee e paffutelle tendevano alle figure delle navi che vedeva in lontananza. I velieri solcavano il mare._

_“Tornate padre, tornate!” gridò._

_La piccola smise di correre, strinse la mano e se la portò al petto. Avvertì una fitta al cuore e il suo sorriso tremò. Le lacrime le rigarono le gote rosee, che facevano contrasto con la sua pelle nivea. Una lacrima le scivolò oltre il mento e precipitò, venne tinta di rosso dal culmine del tramonto e s’infranse sulla sabbia._

 

Una donna riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana erano puntellate da pagliuzze dorate.

L’ululato del vento risuonava nella foresta intorno a lei, sferzando ferocemente le fronde degli alberi sempreverdi. Diverse aghi di pino si staccarono, cadendo al suolo con dei tonfi avanzati. Il ramo di un pino si staccò e precipitò al suolo. Un lupo balzò di lato evitandolo, altri esemplari della sua specie circondavano la giovane donna che avanzava con passi cadenzati.

Le maniche larghe e frastagliate della lunga veste di seta che la sacerdotessa indossava, candide come la neve sui cui stava camminando, ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento. Il mantello di pesante velluto verde le ricadeva sulle spalle e il cappuccio calato le copriva metà degli occhi. Alcune ciocche more sfuggivano da sotto il cappuccio e il vento le faceva ondeggiare, sferzandole il viso pallido. Gli zigomi sporgenti premevano contro la sua pelle nivea e le sue labbra pallide tremavano.

Uno degli animali alzò il capo e ululò, aveva una macchia grigio chiara sulla fronte.  Le pellicce dei lupi erano grigio scuro, tranne quella di una lupa. I loro occhi gialli brillavano.

Il cielo, che s’intravedeva tra gli alberi dai rami spogli ricoperti di neve, erano bianco pallido.

La donna raggiunse una pietra per metà ricoperta di muschio gelato e si accomodò, giocherellò con la spilla a forma di foglia che le teneva fermo il mantello. I lupi si sedettero in cerchio intorno alla pietra e la lupa raggiunse la dama. Le appoggiò il muso sulle gambe, il suo naso sfiorò i ricami verticali della gonna della donna.

“Mia sacerdotessa, mia dama, mia principessa, non temete, rimarremo al vostro fianco. Non lasciatevi sopraffare dal dolore. Lo leggo nei vostri occhi il cruccio della vostra esistenza” sussurrò con voce roca. La dama le accarezzò il capo.

“Non scamperemo al destino di questa terra dannata. Nel momento in cui mio padre, il re, morì per mare, tutto gelò. La morsa del freddo ha congelato l’acqua del porto ed ora uccide anche la foresta” rispose. I lupi ulularono in coro, con versi prolungati.

< Questo lugubre urlo di morte ci ricorda che gli dei ci hanno maledetti > pensò la sacerdotessa.

“La dannazione ha tramutato il mio popolo in lupi. Presto perderete la ragione e dimenticherete di starmi accanto. Giungerà il giorno in cui la stessa sorte capiterà anche a me” gemette. Le lacrime le solcarono il viso e le sfuggì un singhiozzo.

 

 

 


	2. La dea triste

La dea triste

 

 

Incantatrice si passò le mani sul corpo magro e sospirò, piegando di lato il capo. Si sedette sul trono e socchiuse gli occhi, osservando il fratello sedersi ai suoi piedi.

“Gli umani ci venerano sorella, ma non vedo felicità sul tuo viso. Ti manca forse il mondo da cui proveniamo?” domandò l’altra divinità. Incantatrice espirò e si appoggiò una mano sul cuore, negando con il capo.

“La nostra dimensione e il nostro mondo ci rifiutarono” mormorò. I lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiavano lungo le spalle e le sue iridi brillavano di verde smeraldo. “Non possono mancarmi dei simili traditori” gemette. Il fratello le prese il piede nella mano e baciò la punta delle dita.

“Allora temi forse per il tuo cuore? O che gli umani si rivoltino contro di noi?” le chiese. Incantatrice si raddrizzò una spallina del vestito verde acido che indossava.

“No, fratello. Quello che mi affligge è il dover vivere in corpi che ci limitano così tanto. Tu non ne soffri?” chiese. Il fratello si tolse il mantello, si alzò in piedi e la avvolse.

“No, perché sono al tuo fianco” le rispose.

 


	3. Lupo

Lupo

La creatura alzò il muso verso il cielo e dimenò la folta coda dalla pelliccia castano scura. Abbassò la testa, i suoi artigli affondavano nel terreno rossiccio sporcandosi di terra. Socchiuse la bocca mostrando la chiostra di denti, abbassò le orecchie e scattò con un movimento rapido. Si mise a correre lungo il pendio scosceso, schivò gli alberi che si trovava di fronte spostandosi a destra e a sinistra con movimenti repentini. L’animale rischiò di scivolare in avanti ed iniziò a saltare da una roccia all’altra, facendo franare sassolini e zolle di terra con il proprio peso. Saltò oltre un dirupo e la sua figura si stagliò contro lo spicchio di luna che illuminava un cielo blu notte. Il vento faceva frusciare le fronde degli alberi e il suo rumore era coperto dai tonfi a cui davano vita i movimenti della creatura e il gorgogliare dei ruscelli. Il lupo iniziò a correre attraverso un prato, la cui erba verde umida di rugiada nascondeva la sua figura per metà, appiattì le orecchie e alzò nuovamente il capo. Iniziò a ululare, i suoi versi risuonarono lugubri tutt’intorno e accelerò la velocità. I suoi muscoli scattavano, gocce di sudore gli bagnavano il pelo e scendevano lungo il suo corpo in tensione. Rialzò le orecchie sentendo un rumore e le mosse. Smise di correre al centro del prato, una serie di lucciole si alzarono dal campo illuminando intorno a lui.  
Si sentirono dei passi e il lupo si voltò, vedendo un uomo che avanzava verso di lui. Si alzò su due zampe e digrignò i denti, ringhiò mentre della saliva gli colava dalla bocca. Ripiegò la pelle del muso per rendere più visibili le sue zanne candide, sporche di sangue rappreso in più punti. Sul suo addome c’era una gemma rossa, che illuminava di bagliori vermigli tutt’intorno, rendendo color carminio anche la luminescenza degli insetti.


End file.
